Demanding Yet Perilous Love
by kiki12638
Summary: Vlad, Henry, Rose and Scarlette have been friends for as long as they could remember. They've never been apart, but when Rose and Scarlette move, will things be the same? Will Henry and Vlad be able to live without their life-long loves and move on? Then, when Scarlette and Rose move back, will the ember of an old flame ignite, or will the wound in their hearts be too deep? Vlad/OC
1. Sorrow and Distant Memories

Chapter 1 – Sorrow and Distant Memories

**Disclaimer: I, sadly do not own the CoVT series by the amazing Heather Brewer, but I DO own my OC's Rose and Scarlette! R&R!**

**Vlad POV**

As Henry and I walked to our school, Bathory High, I couldn't help but reminisce upon a time where it wasn't just the two of us.A time where we were happier and in love with the two most amazing girls, no, _women_, in existence. Scarlette Onyx and Rose Michaelson. While my thoughts drifted, I couldn't help but notice that Vlad was being strangely quiet.

"Hey Henry, what's up man? Why aren't you goofing off like you usually do?"

When he looked at me, I saw unspeakable sadness that shocked me to the core. I've only seen him this sad one other time and that was 2 years ago….

"Today's November 8th, remember?" At first, I didn't know what he was talking about, but it took about half a second for cold realization to slap me in the face. November 8th, the day Scarlette and Rose disappeared, the day our lives changed forever.

"Don't freak out on me, but, sometimes I swear I can hear Rose's voice saying, 'Oh, Henry, sweetheart, cheer up! There's no need to be so _down_! It's November, the time to be cheerful and thankful!Maybe something amazing will happen today!' She was always so positive about everything and everyone." Said Henry wistfully. Then, he sighed sadly.

"Yeah, then Scarlette would be like, 'Yeah, maybe Rose will finally find her brain! That would be a _miracle_!', then Rose would get all offended and do that weird pouty thing with her face." I laughed dazedly.

"I wonder why they left without saying goodbye…." Henry said with so much sorrow, I could even see him tear up a little.

See, even though we were 13-14 years old at the time, we knew, or thought, that we would be spending the rest of our lives together. Scarlette, Rose, Henry, and I always double dated. We were _inseparable_. We went everywhere and did everything together, no matter what. Everything was perfect. Therefore, you can see we were in total shock when we found them gone. My aunt/guardian, Nelly, and Scarlette's mom, Veronica Maria Rodriguez, worked together at the hospital.

On November 8th, Nelly heard Veronica saying that she was resigning due to emergency circumstances. After she left, Nelly rushed home and told us what she heard. So, we left to find out what was going on. By the time we got there, it was too late. They were long gone. The house was empty and spotless, as if nobody ever lived there. Then, for the 6 months following that dreadful day, we tried to contact them, but to no avail. It was as if they had fallen of the face of the Earth. They didn't even contact us to explain either. No phone calls, emails, or texts, _nothing_. Now, two years later, Henry and I are just trying to take it day by day, trying to move on with our lives, hopefully. But, there isn't a say that goes by without me thinking about her, and what life would be like now if she was still here, and I feel that Henry is the same way.

As I made my way to my locker, avoiding my bullies, Tom and Bill, I noticed a girl at the locker to the right of mine. Once I reached my locker, I realized that she was _incredibly_ _gorgeous_, but strangely familiar. She had long, flowing, black hair and bright green eyes that glowed. She had a slight tan, which emphasized by her all-black outfit. She had on a black velvet corset top that covered half her torso, showing off her gold, dangling skull belly button piercing, with the skull made of diamonds and obsidian. She also had on a red Lolita super-mini skirt that looked so good on her, I wanted to drool at the beauty of those long, sexy legs. Moreover, to top it off, she had on gold and black leather lace up 2 inch heels that pulled everything together _perfectly_. Obviously, I would have noticed her before if she weren't new to the school, so, I decided to help her out.

"Hey, my name's Vladimir Tod. Welcome to Bathory High, I'm a junior." I held out my hand for a shake. She turned around, and I _swear_ I've seen this girl somewhere, not recently, but maybe a while back….

"Hi, I'm Scarlette. I… um… I'm not new here, just in case you're wondering. I went here 2 years ago… with my cousin, Rose... we're both juniors too." She replied wearily. Then, she looked at me, and I saw something in her eyes that shocked me: Love. Undying and unconditional love. That's when it hit me. Her name is Scarlette….she was here two years ago… the same time when…

"**_OH MY GAWD…_**"


	2. Vows Renewed

**Hey, guys! Sorry I took so long to update! Won't happen again! I just moved to a different city, and I was trying to get back into the swing of things again before I did anything... so enjoy the second chapter of Demanding, Yet Perilous Love, _Vows Renewed_. R&R! ~ Kiki12638**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of CoVT or Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OC's and the plot of my story.**

Vlad POV

"Scarlette?" I choked out. I can't believe what I'm seeing...

"Vlad... before you freak out on me, let me explain, please." She said in a panicked manner.

I could tell she was worried about something. I wonder what it might be... if she's anything like how she used to be horrible for her to get freaked out like this... she's usually so calm and icy, which is one the things I adore about her- Wait. Did she just say 'before you freak out' ? Why would I freak out? Is she insane?

"Scar, why would I freak out on you? Are you completely out of your mind? I love you to death, and I'm happy you're back, so calm down, kay?" I dropped my backpack into my locker and wrapped my arms around her waist, pressing her against me in a loving embrace. As I stroked her hair soothingly, I felt her relax against me.

"I know you love me, Vlad. I love you too. There are some very important things I need to tell you, but I'm not so sure that I should tell you, since I'm really not supposed to." She said, tiredly.

She seems so different, like she's seen and gone through things that no one should have to,, which worries me, and pains me to think so. She has a totally different air to her... Before, she was very unnecessarily arrogant and full of herself. I guess you could call it overconfidence or her being conceited, but now it's not arrogance, it's like she knows the full extent of her abilities and has seen/experienced the entirety of it, and isn't as proud of it.

"Sweetness, you do realize that this would be the first time that you EVER cared about any rules or regulations. Why do I say that? Because you had me at gunpoint when I wouldn't tell you that I was a vampire. So I ask, why care to follow the rules now, when you didn't give a damn before? No offense, of course." I said, sarcastically.

I felt her giggle cheerfully, and raised her head to look up and into my eyes.

"Alright, smartass. I'll tell you, but don't say I didn't warn you." She said mischievously. She smirked at me and leaned closer, closing her eyes slightly. Taking the hint, I took her chin in my hand and lifted her face closer to mine while I started to close the space between us. But, right before our lips touched, she whispered,

" PS., I DID NOT hold you to at gunpoint, so stop exxagerrating." She opened her eyes slightly and winked at me with those beautiful bright green eyes of hers.

" Yeah, but you did hold a pair of scissors to my throat and threatened to shove them into my eye sockets, carve out my insides, and feed them to the homeless, which is a lot worse in my book and quite gruesome and graphic." I replied, matter-of-fact tone. She batted her eyes innocently and said quietly,

" But that was WAY before I fell so deeply in love with you, Honey bunches." she said in an overly- innocent tone. It's cute, but it's so out of character that I have to laugh.

" Okay, one: Never call me honey bunches again. That's SO gross, and you know it. Two, that wasn't that long before... maybe like two, three months. And three, cut the 'cute and adorable act', you and I both know that's TOTAL bullshit, kay?" I said, trying not to laugh at her now angry face.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me already!" She cried impatiently as she pulled my face down and kissed me full on the lips, sending fire-like tingles throughout my body. My brain just wiped completely blank at the first touch of our lips. She tastes like the sweetest sins the universe has to offer. The thing I love the most about making out with her is that the world just seems to fade out and disappear entirely, leaving just the two of us. I guess I eventually pressed her against the locker, because as I slid my hands up and down her waist, I felt a hard, cold surface graze across my fingers. I slid my tongue into her mouth, and licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she happily offered. But, sadly, before we could get too far, we were interrupted.

"Hey, guys! I knew I would find y'all swapping spit, like you used to, like EVERYDAY!" said Henry in an overly loud voice, causing a lot of attention to be turned our way, including Meredith's. When she turned around, she smirked at Scarlette, and walked over.

"Hey Scarlette! What's up? I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?" She asked in her cheerful voice. Scarlette glanced at me, questioning me with her eyes before turning to her.

"Cut the bull, bitch. I know that you don't like me, and I **definitely** don't like you, so why don't you just piss off and leave me to makeout with my boyfriend in peace, kay? Kay." She turned around and grabbed her books without waiting for an answer. Then she grabbed my hand and started to drag me off to class with her when Meredith grabbed my hand, forcing me to stop. The look on her face was sweet, but she had an sinister glint in her eye that told me she was going to start something.

"Don't you mean MY EX boyfriend, as in he dumped me this summer while you were away. I figured Vlad told you, since you are his girlfriend...now, and he would want to be COMPLETELY honest with you...unless you guys were still dating while you were gone, then he wouldn't tell you because that would mean he CHEATED on you, of course. But, he would NEVER do that, since I'm positive he told you...didn't he?" Meredith inquired in her 'I'm so sweet, you won't notice that I'm being a total bitch' voice. God, I hope Scarlette isn't mad and that she can see through Meredith's tricks...

"Wow. I really had no idea you guys had dated. But, you want to know something," she walked up to Meredith and leaned forward, close to her face, "I really don't care that he did. He can date who he wants, when he wants, and right now, he's dating me get over whatever you got going on here and move along. I don't have time for this."

Meredith's eyes widened as she realized what she said, and then her face turned red with anger. "Whatever, he's a loser anyway, and so are you." She huffed. She marched off, her pink skirt swaying as she did. I turned to Scarlette, grabbed her hand, kissed her, and escorted her to our first period, really looking forward to the rest of the day.


	3. Visions

Hey! This is Chapter 3, Visions. From now on, I'll TRY to update every Thursday, since I've gotten used to everything. I was originally going to do a three-way crossover of KH, CoVT, and PjatO...but that was not an option on FF so I had to choose between crossing with PjatO or KH. After lots of careful thought about my ideas and intentions, I finally decided on KH. I noticed that there are very few stories with this particular crossover, and NONE of them are finished, so that motivated me to make this choice. Thanks for sticking around after the LONG wait! IMPORTANT INFO: This chapter is one of the MOST IMPORTANT out of my whole story! READ VERY CAREFULLY, because from the chapter after the next is when the action/drama begins, and there is important info that's crucial for you to understand anything! Disclaimer: I don't own CoVT or the KH series either. I only own my OC's and the plot of my fanfic. Enjoy! PM ME to give my some feedback, positive/negative. Random comments are accepted too.

Visions

VLAD POV

We were in Algebra 2, listening to our substitute, Mrs. Belle, drone on and on about variables and other boring crap when I noticed something glowing from the corner of my eye. I turned toward Scarlette and noticed that her head was down, her hair covering most of her face. She had a terrified expression on her face, and her eyes kept flashing back and forth between bright green and_ a deep blood red_, which shocked the hell out of me. I was about to ask her what was going on with her when I realized that her hands were wrapped tightly around the end of a necklace I had never seen before. The inside of her hands were glowing too. *Why is her necklace glowing, and where did she get it from?* I thought to myself. When she finally let go of the necklace, I saw that the charm on the end was_ familiar,but I couldn't figure out why_... It was a _royal blue heart with a small yellow crown centered at the top_ and a_ key-looking-sword was hanging behind it_. Across the middle were two words:_ Kingdom Hearts_. As I read those words, _I felt something click inside of me, as if a key unlocked a door to my subconscious_. Suddenly, my vision blurred and blacked out.

When I awoke, I had this _weird sensation of falling_. It's hard to explain, but...it was like I was in _someone else' s body, but someone I knew_. Inside of my head, I heard _the voice of a young boy._

_ "I've been having these weird thoughts lately...like, is any of this real...or not?"_ said the boy.

Then, I hear a _heartbeat_. I close my eyes, _entranced by the sound_. The sound slowly faded away and slowly I started hearing_ strange sounds...like seagulls and waves crashing on shore_. My eyes snapped open, and I realized that I was standing on a_ beach_...there it goes again. That_ feeling of familiarity_ that I _can't shake_, but I swear I've _never been here before_...I turned around and saw a_ lavender haired boy_ standing in the water about a yard in front of me, facing toward the sea. He had a_ cold, dark presence radiating from him_, but my heart filled with _warmth and yearning_ when I look at him. I tried taking a step toward him, but _a wave started raising dangerously high above him_. The boy turned around, and his eyes shocked me. They were filled with the same chilling darkness that I had sensed before. He outstretched his hand and smirked, as if he were _offering me a choice_ of some sort. I ran toward him but the wave crashed and he disappeared, leaving me tumbling in the water. I looked up and there he was, still offering his hand. I fought to reach him, but the water's current was too strong. I sank lower, but_ somehow I resurfaced again_, but this time it was later in the day. I stood up, and I saw a _red headed girl_ waving towards me...and _she's the exact copy of Rose before they disappeared too_!

DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNN! Was that her, or was it just a look alike? What_ WERE_ they doing when they were gone? PM/Review your guesses and I'll tell you who was right next chapter? Love you guys! Bye!

~kiki12638


	4. PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT!

Hey guys! Sorry I havent updated in forever... things have been hard at home with my parents splitting and whatever, but i just posted a poll on my profile about what Henry should be in the story. I thinks its kinda messed up to leave Henry as a human when everyone else is all awesome with all their awesomeness and such, so please vote! Once I get enough votes, I'll use that info to come up with the rest of my story. Please and thank you!

~KandiKane!


End file.
